The Yuy Twins: Episode Zero
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: This is only the beginning,where there should have been five boys now there are six. The Mad Five didn't expect what they got but now they find that perhaps their pilots are more than they appear. All they can do is train them and hope that they can win.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I want to make something VERY CLEAR! This story has dialogue and scenes for the ORIGINAL EPISODE ZERO. There have been a lot of things added on to it and it has been played out the way I want it to but a good portion of the dialogue and such is from the original manga.**

**DISCLAIMER: therefore NONE OF THIS IS MINE!**

Prologue

A.C. 195

Six young boys descended to earth like fiery meteors.

One came to seek revenge…

Two came to accomplish a mission…

One to uphold peace…

One to fight for what was lost…

And One to find a place…

Why did these boys fight? They left nothing behind of themselves, no clues to their reasons. Except for these stories…

**A/N: Again I want to make it clear that a lot of the dialogue you may see here will be from the Episode Zero manga. I have made changes in a number of places but there is still some dialogue from it. I also want people to know that I am planning on making this an X-men crossover. More on that later though. Please Review.**


	2. Duo Maxwell

**Disclaimer: I want to make this known now. I own nothing here. A lot of what you read may be from Gundam wing: Episode Zero. But I have made changes where it was needed for my story. A lot of the dialogue comes from the original manga.**

**EDITED! September 28, 2011  
**

Duo Maxwell

A.C. 192

"Let Go! Lemme Go ya oafs!"

The small youth squirmed and thrashed in the holds of his captors as the two older men held his arms in bruising grips.

"I said lemme go!"

One of the men growled and jerked the boys arm sharply.

"You got some nerve sneaking aboard a Sweepers ship you little punk!"

The youth only growled and continued to thrash; ignoring anything that was said to him. He shouldn't have been caught; but he had been hungry; it had been awhile since he had eaten last.

"What's going on here?"

The youth continued to jerk and said nothing for a moment as he took the chance to observe this new possible threat. The man was old; his grey hair cut in such a way that it made him look rather like a mushroom, and a long pointed nose that stuck out through a part in the grey hair. Next to those two features the long scar on the man's cheek was the most distinguishing feature.

"A stowaway; sir. He was raiding the food storages; the little thief."

The youth growled at that and finally looked up; his violet eyes practically radiating anger; most of it directed at the two men holding him hostage.

"Hey; even I need real food sometimes ya know! Le'ggo!"

Professor G watched silently; contemplating the boy as he struggled against the two men holding him. He was small and thin; most likely malnourished. Dressed in the clothes of a priest with a black hat on his head he would have been unnoticeable in a normal environment. Had it not been for the meter long braid of chestnut hair running down his back. As the boys head jerked up he felt his eyebrows rise as he caught sight of the angry violet eyes set with in the pale, delicate face. This boy would have had to get past his security system to get here. And they had left port a good number of days ago. To remain hidden for that long…

"Let him go."

The youth stopped struggling at that; watching the old man wearily.

"But sir."

Professor G shook his head.

"Just let him go."

Duo smiled and leaned forward in the arms of the men who still held him.

"Heh."

000000000000

A.C. 187

"Hey! Get back here ya damn brats!"

A violet eyed child with long, tangled chestnut hair turned back with an apple in his hand and laughed.

"Heh heh. Ya can send the bill ta the Alliance."

The child ignored the threats and yells behind him as he and the others ran away from the sight of their latest heist. So busy running away, the child failed to see the man coming around the corner.

"Ow."

Shaking his head the child looked up at the man he had knocked to the ground with him. An old priest was on his knees in front of him. The child looked up for a moment and met the kind eyes of the priest.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hold it!"

The child looked back over his shoulder nervously before jumping to his feet and jumping over the man's head.

"Sorry!"

He never looked behind him again as he continued to flee with the rest of his gang.

00000000

"They did it again."

Father Maxwell looked up from his position on the ground at the group who had been chasing the children.

"Ya do have ta feel sorry for them war orphans, but they're always doing this…"

Father Maxwell looked back at where the children had run and smiled. An idea coming to mind.

0000000000

"That went well; huh Duo?"

The violet eyed child; Duo; smirked around his apple.

"Yeah. And tomorrow we'll hit the military warehouse."

The other children looked up with wide eyes.

"What? Isn't that a little…"

"If they catch us that's it; we're toast."

Duo glared as he stood from his spot and made his way out of their latest 'home'.

"Heh, it's only a fluke that we've lasted this long. Might as well go all the way."

None of the others said anything as they watched their leader leave the room. There was nothing they could say; they knew it was true.

"We should have died with Solo and the others during the plague. Why did the medicine I stole only work on some of us?"

There was no one to answer him as he stood out in the blackness that was the L-2 colonies version of night. "Solo should have been here doing this, not me."

Violet eyes dimmed slightly as the child sat on the hard colony ground.

"I wonder what earth is like. Is it as bad as it is here? Or is it better? Wish I could find out."

00000000000000

"Aaahh! Run! Run!"

Children screamed and ran as the soldiers fired on them without care or remorse. As the children continued to run, Duo hung back making sure no one was left behind in the chaos.

"Soldiers don't care about women and kids. Dammit!"

0000000000

"What are you doing?"

The men glared down at the children huddled in a corner. Before focusing on the brat that had spoken. They said nothing to him as they continued to tear down the building that had been the children's shelter for so long.

"Stop it; what did we ever do ta ya?"

One of the men glared and finally deemed to answer.

"Don't give us that crap! I can't believe that you were fool enough to actually go after the Alliances food stores."

Duo glared at the men defiantly as he stood in front of the other children. He wouldn't show it; not to the men who were destroying their home or the children who looked to him to protect and provide for them as their previous leader Solo once had; but he was scared. This was really all he had known since Solo had picked him up on the streets as a baby and raised him.

"But…But if you tear it down…where are we supposed to go?"

One of the man sneered down at the children who had stolen from numerous people and businesses over the years.

"The Maxwell Church has offered to take you brats in. Be grateful!"

Duo's eyes widened as he stood firm in front of his group.

"A…Church?"

000000000000

After the destruction of their home the children had no choice but to go to the church, although most were wary. They were greeted by the two who ran the Orphanage and church; Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. The children were welcomed and given decent clothes to wear. Duo hung back and watched, making sure that none of the children he had been entrusted with by Solo were harmed and went generally unnoticed until all of the children went to bed.

Or so he thought.

00000000000000

Sister Helen watched sadly as the child the others had pointed out as the leader and their 'caretaker' stood off to the side watching everything. She had seen the child but left him be after she had heard about him from some of the other children.

According to the children his name was Duo; a child found and raised by their previous leader Solo. The child was younger than a good number of the other war orphans but according to the others he was the best thief; easily getting out of what often seemed to impossible situations. He had been left in charge of the others after the death of their last leader; Solo and had done his best by them ever since.

When she had again asked why they trusted him so much they had said that it had been Duo who had saved a good number of them from the plague that had been administered into the slums of L-2. He had stolen enough of the cure to help the entire gang; but the cure had worked for some and not for others. Diminishing their numbers to half of what they had been before.

Looking at the child hidden in his little corner she smiled sadly. He blamed himself for that; she could see it in his pain filled eyes. Eyes that were too old to belong to the child within whose face they rested. She waited until all of the other children were fed, clothed and asleep; instinctively knowing that he wouldn't let her near him otherwise; before she made her way over to him with a fresh set of clothes.

"You are Duo; correct?"

The child looked up, his face set and his eyes hard.

"Yeah. So what?'

She smiled calmingly down at the boy and handed him the clothing she had for him.

"I thought you would like something new to change into. There is food for you as well."

Duo watched the woman for a moment before he took the clothes from her hand and disappeared to put them on. A while later he came back and sat down to eat; still silently keeping watch over the other children. He would trust these people to an extent because he knew that they at least had a better chance of perhaps helping his gang than he did at the moment.

He stayed like that; sitting in that chair at the table long into the night. Watching over all those his mentor; his brother; and his former caretaker had left in his care. He sat through the night; watching over those entrusted to him.

000000000

"Don't; I said quit it!"

Father Maxwell came into the room with a smile. Already guessing who he would find in the room.

"What's going on?"

Sister Helen looked up as she struggled with the small violet eyed child.

"This boy…just won't let me cut his hair."

Duo growled as he eyed the brush held in the Sister's hand.

"Well a course I won't let ya cut my hair. It's bad enough I gotta wear the weird clothes, I aint gonna let ya cut my hair too."

The Sister frowned at him as she released the child.

"But it's all tangled and dirty, it's unhygienic."

Duo growled at her again, holding his length of hair protectively.

"So what? I like it like this! Solo liked it like this and the last thing he asked of me was that I grow it long. He liked my long hair and I'm gonna keep it."

The Sister and Father faltered at this as they watched the frowning boy. They had heard of the one the other children called Solo numerous times before. And everything they had heard was enough to show them that Solo had really cared for all of the others but that Duo had been the one to always stand by him and give the older boy the companionship that he needed. The older boy had needed an equal and he had apparently found it in young Duo according to a few of the older kids.

"Sister Helen let Duo have his way."

Sister Helen nodded her understanding; feeling slightly guilty for having tried to cut off something so important to the boy.

"Let's just try to make it a bit neater alright; I won't be cutting any of it off."

Duo said nothing, afraid that if he moved the Sister might accidently cut off his precious hair.

"There, no complaints right?"

Duo jumped from the chair after the Sister was done and swung his head around; grinning as he saw the thick rope of hair swing out behind him.

"Cool; this makes it easier to move. Now I don't have to worry about it getting in the way when I steal."

The Sister frowned as she watched the boy.

"Oh Duo are you still talking like that? You don't need to steal anymore."

Father Maxwell nodded.

"That's right Duo; there is no need to steal; you're here now and we will provide for you until you can find a family of your own to take care of you."

Duo frowned as he thought. He wasn't exactly keen on ending up with some random family. He was not that trusting; especially when it came to adults. And about the stealing…

"Oh that's right I'm supposed to beg now right? Isn't that how it works? A church is kept up by people's donations right?"

Sister Helen gasped lightly as she watched the boy with his hands casually folded behind his head. For a child to think like that was a sad thing. Father Maxwell smiled lightly at the boy. He knew that that was the only way a child who had grown up as young Duo had would ever understand it.

"You're right Duo."

Duo frowned at them both as he turned to leave the room.

"That's right so don't get all high and mighty."

0000000000000

Time passed and one by one the other children found homes of their own with caring and loving families; Duo made sure. The only one left at the church was Duo; who kept getting sent back with no explanation. The Father and Sister watched sadly as the boy went off to school every day and did their best to console the child when the other children were teasing him or scold him when he sent the other kids to the hospital.

Throughout that time there was one incident that would stick with Duo forever.

0000000000

"You don't believe there's a god?"

Duo nodded from his place on Father Maxwell's lap.

"Yeah! If there was a god then wouldn't he make it so there were no more wars and no more war orphans?"

Father Maxwell sighed sadly as he looked down at the child.

"Duo. Wars are started by people and they must be finished by people as well. God does not start wars."

"So it doesn't matter if there is a god or not."

Sister Helen gasped; slightly flustered that the child could come to such a conclusion.

"That's not so."

Duo looked up at the two people who had given him a home and found homes for those he had cared for by himself. He had come to trust and care for them and he really didn't want to disappoint them but…

"The only God I believe in is the God of Death."

Both adults stared down at the child, confused.

"Duo; you don't believe in God yet you believe in the God of Death?"

Duo leaned forward with a grin.

"Yeah; I've never seen any miracles, but I've seen a whole lot of dead people."

Both adults stared at the child before laughing; something that seemed to have been happening a lot since the child had come to the Church. You just couldn't argue with Duo's logic.

After Duo arrived there was always laughter at the Maxwell Church. However…

0000000

One day; the smiles disappeared from everyone's faces...

Explosions rocked the colony and gun fire sounded through the street injuring both fighters and civilians alike as rebels took it upon themselves to attack the resident Alliance forces. Duo watched all of this; and all it did was further cement his belief in the Shinigami. He watched as the Father and Sister did their best to help those injured and provide a safe haven to those who needed it. He watched and did nothing; until the rebels took it too far.

"Just one mobile suit! If we can get that, then our freedom will be secure."

Duo frowned from where he watched; hidden in the shadows of the pews. He hated the Alliance as much as the next person; they had caused too much pain and trouble for him not to hate them. But these people were accomplishing nothing.

"Haven't we had enough of this? Heero Yuy once said…"

Duo's eyes widened as he finally located Father Maxwell. Anger took over and he never heard the rest of what was said as all of his attention focused on the rebels who proceeded to attack the Father because they didn't like what he said. But the anger broke free into rage as he saw them strike Sister Helen for trying to protect Father Maxwell.

Deep inside him he felt something but there was too much rage for him to bother with it then. He never noticed how as he stepped out of his hiding place the shadows themselves seemed to follow and cling to him, giving him the appearance of the Demon he would later be named after.

But the people to see him sure did. They saw the way the shadows clung to the small boy and how the darkness and rage caused the beautiful violet eyes to glow with a deadly light.

"All you want is one mobile suit right? I'll steal one for ya. But in return, you let everyone go. This is a church; a peaceful place."

The men in front of the boy tried to gather their dignity but failed in the light of the boy's anger.

"Fi-Fine. But what insurance do we have that you won't just give us away?"

Wrong thing to say. The demons eyes glowed brighter with rage and determination.

"I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

With that he left; desperately ignoring the Sisters cries to come back. Something he would regret later. He would regret not being there for the ones who cared for him in their time of need.

000000000000000

This heist had been somehow easier than the rest, he knew some of the bullets hit him but he didn't seem to feel a thing. He used every trick he knew to get into the base and out with the mobile suit he needed. He was a child and no one had suspected that a child would be capable of such a feat. They would learn.

Now though; now he stood in front of the smoking wreckage of his once home. He could see the bodies partially hidden under the debris but they were not the ones he was looking for. A flash of white amongst the ruble had him sprinting in to kneel down beside the broken and battered form of Sister Helen.

"Duo…I'm…Glad you're…safe."

"Sister Helen!"

The woman smiled painfully at the child.

"Don't worry us…like that."

"Hang on!"

"The…Alliance came and…attacked…we couldn't…leave the…church."

Duo bent over the woman, again not noticing the shadows moving slowly and restlessly behind him.

"Was- Was it my fault?"

The woman smiled at him as she took a shaky and painful breath; she said something more; about how noble the Father had been preaching peace till the end. And Duo was sure he responded to it but he couldn't remember. There was a rushing in his ears that cleared just enough for him to hear the last thing he would ever hear from his beloved Sister.

"Duo…May you…have…God's blessing."

Duo stared; eyes wide open and dead as the Sister breathed her last breath before throwing his head back and releasing an anguished cry. And with his cry the shadows finally moved up and became known to the child; twining caringly around his body as he grieved for those who were stolen from him. And the child embraced them; along with the names he was given and gave himself that day.

Maxwells Demon. And the God of Death…Shinigami.

000000000000

"Did you hear? Over 245 people were killed."

"Yeah but the rebellion was brought under control by Alliance and OZ troops."

Duo looked up from under his cap as he listened.

"Yeah! People are already calling the incident the "Maxwell Church Tragedy."

Duo scoffed.

"_No; It's not the Maxwell Church Tragedy. It's the Maxwell Church Massacre."_

"Hey did you know that kid is a Maxwell Church survivor?"

"Wow; he must have cut a deal with death huh?"

Duo looked up; his eyes furious as the shadows he had finally noticed and acknowledged swirled around him angrily. Slowly standing from within the cell he had been placed in Duo made his way silently towards the laughing guards. They were close in their guess. But he didn't need to cut a deal with death. After all; he was death. He was Shinigami. The God of Death.

Stepping so that he was nearly up to the bars he allowed his instincts to guide him and silently commanded the slithering shadows through the bars. From there he lost control and the shadows quickly wrapped themselves around the mouths of the guards; silencing them as he wished. Using all of the skills he had; Duo quickly picked the lock on his cage and silently ran from the building; never once looking back to see what the shadows might have done to the guards.

00000000000000

A.C. 192

Duo stood opposite the old man and watched as the man watched him as well. Professor G observed the youth that had gotten threw his security system and onto his ship.

"Kid; I'm impressed that you were able to sneak aboard and stay hidden for so long. My security system should have been perfect."

Duo stood quietly; saying noting.

"How did you do it?"

Duo smirked; maybe he could have some fun with this guy. Besides; it's not like he was going to tell him that he had done it through a mix of old skills and unpredictable shadows.

"That is a trade secret; but I will tell ya it was pretty difficult; if that sooths yur pride any."

G chuckled as he watched the boy.

"Heh heh. Your amusing kid."

Duo scowled at the old man. He hated being called kid.

"My names not kid. It's Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

G thought for a moment; he had heard that name somewhere before, he knew it. He thought for a moment as he watched the kid…that was it; the only survivor…

"Maxwell...Maxwell's Demon eh?"

Duo smirked at the man. So he had heard of one of the names he had been given after that night.

"I'm not just a demon. I'm the God of Death!"

Professor G smirked at the boy. Oh he had heard of him alright; a brilliant thief; everyone knew it was him whenever he stole. He made it rather obvious really. Though most believed it to be a legend come to life rather than an actual live human being.

From what he had heard while on L-2 and even on some other colonies. No one tended to survive a confrontation with this so called legend. He was never able to truly be identified; even on recordings, all anyone could ever see was a shadowy figure with glowing violet eyes and what often appeared to be a scythe; though no one was truly sure what it was. G smirked again as he looked the boy over again; noting what he hadn't before.

While the boy was small and thin; something he now had no doubt was from malnutrition; he also appeared to be decently strong and fast. He had the ability to hold his own. Looking closer at the long rope of hair G noted what appeared to be hair pins but if the boy had gotten on his ship and into those high security facilities as rumor had it then it was more likely that they were lock picks. Moving back up to look into the boys eyes he faltered slightly as the shadows behind the boy moved and seemed to caress the boy. Smirk growing he looked back into the jewel toned eyes which showed all of the pain he had gone through but also a need for a purpose again.

Oh yes. He had finally found what he was looking for.

"Very well then; Duo. How would you like a purpose?"

Duo faltered slightly as he watched the man. He did want a purpose; that much was true. Over the years there was always a purpose; be it protecting the gang or helping Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. But now; now he was simply doing whatever he could to take out those who had been responsible for the destruction he had seen. But could this man really give him a real purpose again?

"What da ya mean?"

Professor G smirked and motioned the two men who had originally caught Duo away; he knew the boy wouldn't talk with them around. Once they were gone he turned his attention back to the boy.

"Myself and four others were originally engineers in OZ before we defected. Now we are each trying to make our part of a plan come together."

Duo had listened in silence up until this point but now he couldn't remain silent.

"What plan?"

G smirked.

"Operation Meteor. Though the one that I plan to go through with is not the one the original creator of the plan would want; should he find out. The plan I am going through with is sending a pilot to earth in a specially designed mobile suit."

Duo watched the man carefully; he had a pretty good idea where he was going with this.

"My offer is simple. You pilot the mobile suit I will create and fulfill any and all missions to the best of your ability. In return I will give you the training you'll need to fulfill your part and even teach you how to maybe gain better control over those shadows I see."

Duo started; looking down in frustration to see that the shadows had once again decided to cling to him, turning a good portion of his body black wherever they clung. The offer sounded good. He really did need the help with the control and the shadows. And if worse came to worse he supposed he could simply sneak away. He had snuck in after all, he could easily sneak back out.

"Alright then I accept your offer. Ya got a name old man?"

G laughed as he led the boy down the hall.

"My name is Professor G. And I specialize in stealth technologies."

Duo smirked as he followed the Professor.

"Well then I believe you and I will get along just fine."

00000000000

Gundam Pilot 02 has been chosen.

**A/N: I will say this until I am sure I will not hear it from anyone. Most of this comes from GUNDAM WING EPISODE ZERO. So therefore NONE OF THIS IS MINE! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope it turns out like I want.**


	3. Yuy Twins Part 1

**A/N: Alright, here we go. For starters I plan to post two chapters every time though that may not always happen. I decided to post the next two chapters tonight because they were done and sitting here and this should clear up most of the confusion. For everyone's information this will be a series, with Episode Zero being before the war and then I will move on to the war and then after. Please enjoy.**

**EDITED! September 28, 2011**

**Discaimer: As I said, none of this is mine.**

The Yuy Twins (Part 1)

A.C. 175 April 07

The assassin of Heero Yuy did not leave behind his name for the history books. However the OZ organization; which was then just a group of Special ops; must have counted that man among their members for doing what they could not.

For there could be no doubt that the single shot that man fired; would change the course of the After Colony history.

000000000000

A.C 179

"James. This is our best bet."

James Potter looked over at his wife as they sat in the waiting room of the Doctors office.

"Are you sure about this though Lily? I mean, test tube?"

Lily smiled at her husband and took his hand.

"This may be the only way. You do want children don't you?"

James sighed and nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

The pair looked up and nodded to the man standing before them.

"I would just like to say that we have successfully begun the process. You may come back in a few months to check on them and we will be able to tell you the gender."

Lily and James smiled at the man and stood.

"Thank you Doctor."

The man nodded as he ushered the pair out.

"It was my pleasure…really."

000000

"Are you sure this will work?"

The man who had talked to the Potters nodded.

"Yes; all of the data we were able to find in William Strikers old lab suggests it should. The child we have created will have three parents. But it will mostly be an exact copy of Weapon X. Ninety Eight percent Weapon X DNA, One Percent from Lily Potter and One Percent from James Potter. That should provide the necessary balance needed to keep the DNA stable."

0000000000

A.C. 180 July 31

The man stared hard at the children of Weapon X and the Potters. This was an unforeseen complication. The man stared at the two children. He had only planned for one. But he could still work with this. The Potter twins were stable he had checked. And both still had the same percentage of DNA from each of the three parents. Reaching out he gathered the two children close. For now he would give them to their parents. Then when they were old enough he would begin their training as the new Weapon X's.

What he would never know is that the little family he had tricked would disappear and the children would make their own way.

0000000000

The same day…

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs. Potter. May I introduce your new twin sons."

Lily smiled as she finally got to hold her sons in her arms. They had come whenever they could to see the children and had been pleasantly surprised when they had found out that they could be expecting twin boys. Now holding her boys with her husband behind her looking over her shoulder she smiled.

"Which one is the older one?"

The man who had been with them through the entire process pointed to the slightly bigger one.

"This is the oldest. We're not sure if the younger one;" he gestured to the smaller baby; "will get much bigger than his brother."

Lily nodded as she looked down at her sons in awe. She could see James in their messy little tuffs of hair, though she wasn't too sure where the older one's brown hair had come from and the baby's hair was slightly more wild than James' own. She could see something of their heritage in them as well. Both Lily and James had a Japanese relative though neither Lily nor James had gained any of the traits that their children were now showing in their slightly slanted eyes and tanned skin.

Lily gasped as the oldest gasped and opened his eyes. Jewel toned blue eyes like James' own shown out at her with unusual seriousness before they turned their attention to his younger brother. Those same eyes that had just observed her and James observed his brother before the baby gave a small cry and reached out to the other; trying to reach his little brother.

The cry was enough to awaken the black haired baby and his eyes opened to show his emerald green eyes, bright with curiosity and happiness. He too looked over both of his parents and cooed at them before turning his attention to his older brother and smiling and reaching enthusiastically for him.

James laughed as he watched the pair.

"I think these two will be completely inseparable."

Lily nodded with a giggle as she shifted the children so that they lay together. Both new parents watched as their children came together. The older one wrapping himself protectively around the younger.

"What should we name them James?"

James watched the pair for a moment before smiling.

"The younger one will be Hadrian James Potter. Harry for short. And the older one will be Adrian Jonathan Potter."

Lily smiled down at her children.

"That sounds perfect."

000000000

A.C. 181 October 31

Screams and laughter echoed through the house as Lily and James tried and failed to hold their own against the ever insane Lestrange family. They had had the time to hide their children first but now, now they were barely holding on to sanity. The pain of the cruciatus curse was getting to them and they knew they couldn't last much longer.

They continued to scream as the doors were broken open and the Aurors charged in. But by then it was too late. The Potters could no longer recognize anything around them; driven insane by the Cruciatus curse favored by the followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

It was that same night that the Potter twins were left on the door step of their maternal Aunt. With the hope that they would grow up living safe and happy lives. Something that they would have to work to gain.

0000000000

A.C. 185

Vernon Dursley glared down at his nephews as the pair huddled together against the side of the car; the elder of the pair shielding his smaller brother. The freaks had done it again and this time it had been in a public place; all he could do was hope no one had seen them and beat it out of them later.

"Excuse me."

Vernon Dursley turned and stared down the man standing before him. He was rather rugged looking but his clothes were in good condition and he held himself like someone with power.

"Can I help you?"

The man smiled at him and directed his gaze onto the twin boys.

"Yes I believe you can. You see I am a man with a problem; and I happen to believe these two boys may be what I am looking for."

Vernon eyed the man before discreetly looking around to make sure no one was close by. If this man was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting then he could finally be rid of those thrice damned twins.

"Well I might be inclined to give them to you…for a price."

The man nodded and handed over a small suitcase.

"I believe this will be enough."

Looking into the suitcase Vernon's eyes widened greedily and he jerked his head at the pair.

"They're yours."

The man simply nodded and turned his attention to the twins, now completely ignoring the fat man. He had seen what these two had done. The man had hit the smaller one and had caused him to bleed. This had made the bigger one angry and he had watched as the boy had become more feral looking. The man had also hit the bigger one after that and then both twins had been bleeding. He had then watched as both injuries healed and left the two with nothing but the blood that had already been spilled. That was what had sealed it.

"Come on you two; let's go."

0000000000

A.C. 188

"Odin Lowe. You're a musician?"

Odin smiled tightly.

"Used to be; now I just carry my instrument around as a hobby. I'm traveling with my sons."

The worker looked down at the two boys standing beside the man. Both looked to be of Japanese decent and both were rather young. One was taller than the other and had a shock of messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was standing protectively in front of a smaller boy with a shock of messy black hair and shy emerald green eyes. The smaller boy clung to his brother's arm and hid himself partially behind his brother as he looked around himself.

They finished with their business there and headed for the shuttle to their next destination.

As they were all headed to their shuttle Odin leaned down to the pair with him.

"Hey. Try to act a bit more like family huh? That's our contract."

The pair looked at each other before looking at the man who had bought them from the Dursleys.

"Okay…Dad."

They held no real attachment to this man but they did need him to survive for now.

000000000

The same day…

Standing in a part of the unfinished space colony that had been their destination the two boys looked through the window at the empty void of space. They both noticed when Odin entered the room but neither felt the need to acknowledge it. He wouldn't hurt them. He still needed them after all.

"What ya lookin at? Your own images; faces without names?"

The pair both ignored the jab; content as they were; and turned to look at the man. The older one instinctively shifted in front of the younger one as he spoke.

"Why…did you come to this colony?"

Odin smirked as he opened his 'instrument' case.

"To abandon you two. There'll be an uprising here soon. You two will take advantage of the confusion to settle down on this colony. You both know how; I've taught you everything you need to know to survive."

Both twins shared a look. They held no attachment to this man but… Both twins reached into their jackets and pulled the guns they had hidden there. They both watched as the man froze before the younger one spoke in a soft but firm voice.

"Who are you going to kill this time…Odin?"

Odin shrugged off the silent threat from the pair as he continued with his work.

"Septum of the Alliance Space force. My last job. So the two of you should settle down and live normal lives."

Both frowned, guns still pointed at the older man as they spoke as one.

"We will decide what we're going to do."

Odin smirked as he finished his job. He knew the pair would most likely never settle down to live a normal life together. They just would have too much trouble fitting in. They had never had normal lives; and the abilities he had seen when he had first met the pair were still active and made the pair stick out too much. They would do what they wanted; no matter what he said.

000000000000

**A/N: So; what did you think so far? I hope everyone enjoyed and I hope everyone will like the other ideas I have come up with. Slytherin-Mafia (great writer by the way) thinks my plot bunnies are either rabid or on something. They are not. They simply have been drinking lots of coffee and watching way to much Gundam Wing. I have a number of other ideas and am working on fixing up what I have for them so it is my hope that I can get them out soon and update everything else. Please review.**


	4. Yuy Twins Part 2

A/N: EDITED on September 28, 2011

The Yuy Twins (Part 2)

The same day…

Explosions could be heard in the distance as the two boys made their way through the streets of the colony. One was smaller than the other but contrary to popular belief they were brothers; twins in fact.

Both appeared to be slightly Japanese and both had the same messy hair. There were some differences though. The smaller of the two boys had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. The other was taller and had messy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Together they walked the streets; ignoring the explosions behind them and the life they had left behind.

If you could even call it a life. They were nameless faces. They must have had names once but their Aunt and Uncle had called them nothing but 'freak' or 'boy' before they sold them to Odin Lowe. So they had no name. They had nothing but each other.

The emerald eyed one looked over at the other boy. "Aniki? Do you regret anything?"

The blue eyed child turned to look at the other questioningly.

"I mean do you regret learning what we did from Odin?"

The blue eyed child shook his head.

"No; it is all we know after all."

Green eyes focused on the ground as he reached out and clasped his brother's hand in his small one.

"You're right I guess. Do you think he might have cared though?"

The older one thought about the last thing Odin had said to them before he died.

"Yeah; I think he might have."

"Hey."

Both boys looked over into the alley beside them, spotting an old man sitting there in a white lab coat.

"You two have good eyes."

They said nothing; though the emerald eyed one did grip his brother's hand tighter.

"You two want to become Gundam Pilots? Originally I was only going to make one but you both have unlimited potential."

Both boys shared a look; their eyes hardening. What did they have to lose other than each other?

"Sure."

They would stay together; just as they always had. Even if this was all they could do.

_The best way to live one's life is to act on your emotions._

0000000000

A.C. 192

Dr. J observed the twins he had picked up so many years ago. They had grown and he was pleased with their growth. They had already had some training from their previous caretaker Odin Lowe; but he had expanded their horizons and focused on fields that would suit them each individually. What he found most amusing and satisfying about the pair was that they were pretty much complete opposites of each other.

The pair were still nameless but they didn't seem to mind; he rarely addressed just one of them anyway. They did everything together; the perfect team. They had refused to be separated as children and refused to be separated as teens. He almost pitied OZ. Almost.

The pair were trained for anything and everything and were the best at what they did. They complemented one another in almost everything. The taller and older of the pair had messy brown hair and hard blue eyes; eyes that only softened when they landed on the other. He was strong; able to bend metal with his bare hands. He dealt more with guns than anything else, though he was trained to handle other weapons.

The shorter and younger of the pair had messy black hair and startling emerald green eyes that showed nothing but his happiness at being near his brother. He was the slimmer of the pair; dealing more in speed and precision than anything else. He was a more close ranged specialized fighter. He didn't have his brother's hard hits but he was often too fast and flexible for most fighters to catch. He too was trained in other weapons.

There were other things that made them a great pair. The older one's mind was rather set in his way, while the younger one could make plans on the fly and then force his brother to make a compromise. The elder one was silent and often intimidating. While the younger one was shy and; if he knew you; could be talkative. Their bodies were also opposites; the elder tall and strong, and the younger small and lithe.

Even those differences though couldn't be more intriguing than their lesser known traits. When he had first taken the pair in he had done DNA tests; being the one of the original scientists who often used experiments to achieve his goals; and while he hadn't found out either of their names; thanks to a screw up by the Alliance; he was able to discover an unusual anomaly.

The boys both had a mother and two fathers though their DNA was too off for that. Ninety Eight percent going to one father and the other two percent being split between the other two parents. This had led him to the conclusion that they had been purposefully made that way and after looking further into the DNA he had found his answer.

The creation of the one called Weapon X by the military was well known and for a scientist who had worked with genetic manipulation before he could recognize that DNA anywhere. He had also seen their healing factors first hand which had led to putting them in a combat situation with just their own fists; to try to release the rest of their major fathers DNA traits.

He had succeeded and in the end the pair had gained the bone claws their father had originally been known for. The two had accepted his explanations and had continued to work on their claws in order to master their new weapons. They were just as diligent with that as they were with any other task given to them. Though he had been on the receiving end of what appeared to be the older one's own mutation; one most likely from the little bit of DNA from their other parents. The feral boy had made the ground beneath them shake as he defended his brother.

When asked the boy's mentioned something like that happening a few times before and had also acknowledged another trait. It had been thought for centuries that twins had an uncommon connection; like their own brand of the mutant's telepathy; but these two were living proof that it could go farther than that in mutants.

The two had realized when they were young that it was dangerous for them to feel certain emotions. Whenever the older one was experiencing strong positive emotions things seemed to get out of control and the opposite was true for the younger one; strong negative emotions had things going out of control. When asked to specify that they said that for the older one the ground would shake and for the younger the wind always seemed to blow.

They said they had solved this problem by focusing on first the emotion and then on the one who could handle the emotions. Over time it had just become second nature and now they could no longer seem to stop. As he had not seen any kind of wind control from the younger Dr. J was content to leave the two as they were; for now. But now; he had something he needed to bring up with them.

He had altered their bodies just enough to enhance Weapon X's DNA traits in the boys; it would take something pretty big or a lot of stress to take this pair down. Now he needed to complete the boy's skeletal frames. If they let him of course.

000000000

"Boys."

The pair looked up and locked their jewel toned eyes on the old Scientist.

"I have recently gotten orders for an experiment but it is up to you two whether or not it will take place. If not then I will falsify the documents."

The elder watched him with blank eyes as he squeezed his brother's hand in reassurance.

"What kind of experiment?"

Dr. J grinned.

"As you have realized you heal faster than should be possible. There is in fact a reason for this."

He knew he had caught there interest when the younger had lifted his brothers hand to his cheek, something he sometimes did when the other was uncomfortable.

"When you first came here I looked into your DNA, you both have one mother and two fathers, though it seems this was done purposely. Your major father is the one often called Weapon X by the military."

The elder raised an eyebrow as he watched the old man. That didn't ring any bells with them; though looking at the old man he wasn't sure it should. He allowed his brother to ask their questions; content to listen and analyze what was said.

"Weapon X was a mutant a number of years back. No one really knows how old he is but it is recorded that he was at least in World War II from the Before Colony era. (A/N: note I am making it so that the wars stay the same but it took him longer to find the X-men)."

Both boys took in this fact with only the slight widening of their eyes to give away their amazement.

"A number of years back, he agreed to be part of an experiment to bond an unbreakable metal called Adamantium to his skeleton. This caused the bone claws which the two of you have inherited from him to become coated in the same metal. He now has Adamantium claws."

Dr. J observed the pair; trying to judge their reactions to this.

"It was later decided that he was too dangerous to keep alive and they set out to destroy him and failed. He is still alive today as far as I know."

The twins absorbed all of this before turning their attention back to the Dr.

"So what is it you want with us? To do the same procedure as what was done on Weapon X?"

Dr. J nodded as he looked from one to the other.

"That's right. The procedure is very painful and there is a chance you might die. It is said that even Weapon X flat lined for a time. But it is up to the two of you."

The younger one looked to his brother and met his eyes. He knew what they would do but…

"We'll do it. But we have a condition."

Dr. J looked at the younger one in confusion and curiosity.

"Yes?"

The older one wrapped his arm around his little brother as he spoke.

"If one of us is to die you kill the other one too."

Dr. J watched them both before nodding his acceptance. He had thought they would ask this of him. They had never been separated before; and to have to be separated by death would most likely destroy the other and everything around him.

"I accept."

0000000000000

Dr. J watched alongside some of his helpers and the boy's trainers as the twins thrashed under the pain of the procedure. He knew they could make it out of this. They had a strong resolve in the other. They would not give up until they knew for sure their reason for living was gone. J frowned as the forms suddenly went still.

"Sir, they've flat lined. …At the same time sir."

J smirked.

"So then; their connection is deep enough that one of them felt the other die and gave up as well. Now all we have to do is wait for the one who went under first to come back."

A slow beep soon filled the room. Soon followed by another and then another as both of the boys came back and the procedure finally came to an end.

J smirked from his spot above them looking down into the tanks which held the boys and spoke, knowing that with their advanced senses they could hear him.

"There you go boys; all done."

As the crew went down to retrieve the two they all cried out as they were knocked to the ground by strong winds ripping through the room. J used his claw like hand to grab onto the rail in front of him and watched; oddly satisfied as the wind came through and pulled both boys from the water and over to the area prepared for their recovery.

"Well then; looks like the only things that need to be done now are to finish your training and your Gundams."

0000000000000000

Pilots 00 and 01 had been chosen.

A/N: I'm on a role with this whole editing thing…now if only that would remain true for the updating as well…


	5. Trowa Barton

**A/N: Here you go. I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter here but I did my very best. Again there have been changes made and I hope everyone enjoys.**

**EDITED! September 28, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Trowa Barton

A.C. 190

He had no name…no past…he had been with the mercenaries for as long as he could remember.

A green eyed youth sat in the cockpit of a mobile suit calmly as he took out the force he was assigned to. The cockpit shook and electrical sparks began to fly; though oddly enough none of them injured him. Looking around the cockpit calmly; showing no emotion at the sparks of electricity coming from the cockpits system he spoke in a monotone.

"This is No-name here. I have been hit. There is too much damage and I cannot maneuver properly. I'm withdrawing."

Not bothering to wait for the answer he knew was coming he calmly withdrew from the battle; leaving the others to finish up. Abandoning his mobile suit, the boy; known only as No-name; made his way silently through the forest, his gun out and ready.

He was calm and efficient; the mercenaries often thought him to be the perfect soldier as he never showed any remorse and nothing he did ever affected him. And that was true. Why should any of the things he saw or did affect him? In the end, he was alone and nameless. He had no doubt that if he became a burden to the mercs he would be left for dead or; more than likely; killed by their own hands. And for a reason he could not understand this truly didn't bother him at all.

A rustling in the forest drew his attention to his side as he lifted the gun with a practiced ease, his eyes calmly trained on the surrounding foliage.

"Show yourself."

He didn't have to wait long before a young girl; obviously not used to the conditions around her; came out of the forest in front of him. She was covered in dirt and cuts and looked winded and frightened. And No-name felt nothing for her.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl looked him in the eye and shuddered at their dead look.

"My n-name is Mid-Middie Une."

0000000000

"Captain, why don't we just ditch the rebel army and join the Alliance; I heard that they pay well."

"Yeah; fighting a losing battle is tiring."

No-name said nothing as he worked; though he kept one ear on the conversation going on behind him.

"Fools! The rebels are what's keeping the fighting going. If they lose us to the Alliance then the war is over."

No-name considered this and then shrugged. Fighting was all he knew so what should he care. As long as he had something to fight. Taking a quick glance at the girl; Middie; he had saved in the forest he turned his attention back to the mobile suit he was repairing as he spoke.

"I heard we need some kitchen help."

The girl looked up from her pendant and watched him work silently for a moment.

"Why did you save me?"

No-name said nothing for a moment.

"Because we're the same."

"Huh?"

No-name said nothing; caught up in a brief flash of what he thought may be his forgotten past. Explosions everywhere. A man and a woman along with a crying girl. And then screams. The next thing he remembered was meeting the mercenaries. He remembered the leader asking his name and being unable to give one. They had never truly cared to give him one themselves so he had remained No-name or Nananshi as some called him. They had taken him in and fighting was all he had known since.

"Here"

Pulling himself from his thoughts No-name looked up in confusion and took the cross from the girl's hands.

"What's this for?"

The girls smiled at him.

"You saved me, now God will look out for you."

"Hey No-name; we're leaving now."

"Okay."

Finishing up his work he left, hearing the final words of the girl as she too made her way down.

"I don't like you though."

He said nothing; why did he need attachments anyway. On the ride out they passed a circus and both children looked out as they passed by. The leader commented on it but No-name paid him no mind as he watched a teenage girl yell at them as they passed by, an angry look on her face. He started slightly as he felt a spark run over his hand and distantly remembered answering the girls question as he rubbed his hands.

"That's impossible. I have been a soldier since the day I was born."

He ignored her answer as he continued to rub his slightly tingling hands, staring at them as he saw what looked to be a jolt of electricity run across the skin. Eyes widening only slightly he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his attention back to the window.

00000000000

"This ambush is perfect. The Alliance will never suspect this."

No-name said nothing as he stared at the screens of his repaired mobile suit. Something was off. The battle began and all around them comrades began to fall.

"WHAT? They knew we were coming. Impossible!"

No-name looked around himself before turning to the captains unit.

"Captain; let's withdraw; we are being overwhelmed."

"You go; I'll continue."

No-name hesitated slightly.

"Rodger"

No-name stopped his retreat as he saw some of the other mercenaries shoot at the captain. Hearing the conversation he acted as he had been taught and fired upon the ones firing on the captain. He took them out with no remorse as he had been taught and continued to do so until all the ones who had opposed them were dead.

"Come on captain; we will withdraw together."

"…Those were the men who made you who you are."

"But they betrayed us. Was I wrong?"

The captain stared at the screen as he listened to the boy answer in astonishment. Was this what they had created?

"No you Idiot. They never would have done that."

No-name looked back at the destruction he had caused.

"I do not regret it. All I did was what they taught me…destroy the enemy before they can destroy you."

The captain stared at the image off the boy.

"You-You aren't human."

Looking down at his hands and the sparks flying out and along them No-name nodded.

"Your right. I've been a soldier since the day I was born."

000000000000

"Don't you feel at least a little bad? Look sad for once."

No-name watched the girl apathetically; his eyes resting on her 'handheld game' momentarily.

"I used up enough sad faces as a baby to last a lifetime."

Middie watched him dispassionately for a moment.

"So you're just going to continue to shut your heart out…how long can you continue to wear that tearless mask?"

Watching her carefully he answered.

"Until I die."

Just as he was turning he caught the girl's hands drawing nearer her game. He did nothing to stop her and only continued on his way. A number of hours later, a massive air raid on the rebel army began and chaos reigned within the small camp.

Soldiers ran back and forth; trying to escape the deadly hail of explosives while trying to get to their equipment in time. No-name observed this for a moment before running off, using every skill he had to dodge the flow of people and the occasional bomb. A slight shock brought his attention to his arms as he continued to run. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the waves of what he now guessed to be electricity wavering around him. Taking conscious control of the power for the first time, No-name thrust it out as best he could towards a nearby motorcycle and was understandably surprised; though it did not show; when the bike was pulled towards him.

Jumping on the bike without a second thought, No-name took off; grabbing Middie Une along the way.

000000000000000

Hours later as the pair stood amongst the dead, No-name finally confronted Middie. Kneeling down beside the body of his dead commander he observed her from the corner of his eye as he spoke.

"How much did they pay you to spy on us?"

Middie scowled at him as she clutched her 'game' in her hand.

"Enough to feed my sick father and three brothers."

He said nothing as he stood to face her; meeting her eyes with his own empty ones.

"So the game was a transmitter."

Stepping back slightly Middie answered with surprising confidence.

"That's right."

Reaching up; No-name ripped the cross from around his neck and tossed it at her feet.

"This was a transmitter to was it not?"

She said nothing as she watched him pull a gun from his coat.

"I envy you. You have nothing to hold you down. No past, no name…and no comrades now. And you're so empty as well. Not like me. I'm filled with things; my **family**, my **job, my** **guilt!"**

By the end she was yelling and still No-name never wavered.

"Is that all you have to say? You are better off than me…you have a place to go home to. Good bye Middie."

With tears streaming down her cheeks Middie closed her eyes and No-name fired the gun twice. Feeling no pain Middie slowly opened her eyes and stared at the destroyed transmitter on the ground. Looking up she stared at the retreating back of the boy.

"No-name, wait."

He never looked back as he answered her.

"You've got the wrong guy. I'm…a traveler looking for a place to call home."

And so…he would eventually set off for outer space.

00000000000

Once a soldier always a soldier...soon he would become pilot 03.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short little look at Trowa Barton. I had a lot of trouble with this one as there wasn't much on him but I hope it explains what I wanted it to explain. Quatre is up next so please enjoy.**


	6. Quatre Raberba Winner

**A/N: Here we go…another chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the last ones. Say hi to Quatre.**

**EDITED! September 28, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"**Over a mobile suit radio."**

Quatre Raberba Winner

A.C. 180

When the construction of the space colonies began; conditions made it dangerous for women to give birth naturally. As time went on, this problem was solved; for everyone except the Winner family, who had been in space since the beginning.

In the end only one of the thirty Winner children was born naturally. In the end, Quaterine Winner died to give birth to her only son and heir to the family, Quatre Raberba Winner.

000000000000000

A.C. 186

Six year old Quatre Winner sat silently in his room, staring out the window at the colony night. He was alone that night, his sisters being gone and his father being in some meeting or another. Not that Quatre really minded; he liked his sisters well enough but…his father was another story. Raberba Winner was not cruel to his son, he never hurt him but then again; he never truly paid attention to him either.

At six, Quatre had seen more of the servants than he had of his own father. When he had been younger he hadn't understood why his father was never home; why he was forced to spend his time around servants who felt nothing but contempt for him. He could tell; ever since he was young he had been able to feel the emotions around him. He had not questioned this, nor had he mentioned it to anyone.

He knew what people thought of him and his family; even if he was too young to understand most of what the adults were saying. He knew that people thought the Winner family unnatural as all thirty of them were test tube children. He had no idea how his father felt as he rarely spent any time with Quatre and when he did it was not very informative. He would come and take Quatre to some 'party' or another and then he would disappear back into his work; leaving Quatre's care to the servants.

Over time, Quatre had begun to resent his father and as his empathy continued to make him aware of the disdain around him he began to form his own ideas about his father's reasoning's and his own existence. After all; he had nothing with which to refute any of his ideas.

000000000000

A.C. 193

The shuttle was a Winner shuttle so it was expected to have a decent number of luxuries on it but this only made the young teen look around himself with disdain. There were better uses for money than all this useless decorum.

"We'll be on earth shortly Master Quatre."

Quatre glanced at the professional looking man beside him and again felt the disdain he had felt all his life. And why shouldn't he; he was a test tube child after all.

"Yeah."

Looking back out the window Quatre proceeded to ignore the man beside him.

"What a boring planet. All it is is a collection of naturally reoccurring molds…but then again…"

Quatre looked back at the man beside him and again felt his disdain.

"_It's still better than me."_

Quatre stared out the window for a while longer before he sensed another person coming towards him, radiating panic, urgency and the usual disdain.

"Sir; we are surrounded and are being ordered to obey commands. They appear to have taken four Winner family vessels. And they're taking us with them to Resource Satellite MO-III."

Quatre sat back and thought this over. One of the only things his father had ever really paid attention to was how well Quatre learned the family business and while his father knew he did good; Quatre had done better behind his father's back. He would look after his family as his father seemed to be forgetting to do.

"What should we do Master Quatre?"

As far as he recalled MO-III was a resource satellite built for Earth and most of the workers there were political prisoners and such that were being held there without pay. He had managed to make the conditions there better behind his father's back but he had not as of yet, been able to get the people off.

"…It's not my concern. Wake me when we get there."

Quatre sat there, pretending to sleep as he listened to the men.

"I guess we should expect this from the next head of the Winner family. But the contempt in his eyes…"

"Hmph. Comes with being born from those Winner test tubes."

"_There it is again. I never did anything to them. But even when I was a child they were so set in their ideas that nothing I could have said or done would have changes anything. The parents even passed their disdain onto the children. I'm lonely I guess; my sisters are gone now, off to different places. And there was only so much they could do anyway."_

0000000000000000000000

Resource Satellite MO-III

Quatre looked around as he made his way from where his shuttles crew were quivering, unsure of what to do. The mobile suits caught his eyes as did the garb of the men who had apparently captured his shuttle. From his studies it looked as if they were from the desert. The mobile suits had a color scheme that; from the pictures he had seen would allow them to blend in better.

Seeing a group of guards bound before a number of the men Quatre calmly made his way over to them. Looking to the largest man, who he assumed to be the leader, he observed him for a moment. The man was strong with a brown beard and brown hair. Waiting a moment he moved closer, discreetly keeping an eye and his senses on the other men. He could feel nothing more than urgency and determination from these people at the moment.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."

The large man turned around and looked at him for a moment. Quatre watched him in surprise and worked hard to hide that surprise as he felt nothing but a light annoyance and the same sense of urgency as before. Why did this man feel no disgust or disdain when hearing his name?

"I'm not telling you MY name."

One of the others stepped forward with a frown and Quatre did his best to keep a straight face. Again no disdain or disgust. Why?

"What do you want?"

Quatre watched them with barely restrained confusion.

"What are you going to do with us?"

He couldn't say he really cared. After all, his father wouldn't care; if he even knew in the first place and his sisters would eventually get over it should he not return.

"You're our hostages until we escape."

So that was what they wanted. Well then they were out of luck. What use was he as a hostage when he didn't seem to be worth anything as a human-being.

"Sorry to disappoint you then. I'm worth nothing as a bunch of organic molecules; so I'm worth even less as a hostage."

Rashid; the leader of the Maganacs watched as the boy made his way away from them. There was something about the boy. Something in his eyes. He had heard the conversation on the shuttle over the radio system; the fools had forgotten to shut it off; and something didn't sit right with him. He heard the contempt with which the men spoke of the boy. And if the confusion he had seen barely hidden on the boys face was anything to go by; so had he; and he had expected it of them meaning that it was likely not a one time thing.

Watching the boy go he listened to his comrades with half an ear. They thought the boy was arrogant, but he wasn't so sure.

"I **love **no one, and am **loved **by no one. And besides…they can make any number of replacements of me."

Rashid's head jerked up at the softly and almost monotonously said words and directed his attention once again to the retreating figure of the little blonde haired heir. Oh yes; he was definitely not so sure about that.

000000000000000

"We are taking all of the workers back to earth to see their families."

Raberba Winner nodded from his place in his office.

"Very well I can accept those terms. You may use anything you find there and we will try to hold off the Alliances pursuits."

The workers who had been watching from behind Rashid and his men cheered at this while Rashid smiled.

"Thank you. I knew I could count on the head of the Winner Family."

One of the workers moved forward slightly to be seen by the Winner head and bowed quickly.

"We would also like to thank you for improving the conditions here sir."

Raberba Winner looked puzzled; something everyone noticed and caused Quatre to smirk from his place in the corner of the room.

"Conditions?"

Everyone watched as Raberba Winner began to pull up numerous files; muttering to himself before his face turned hard. Turning back to the large commander Raberba did his best to keep his tone level.

"May I speak with my son?"

Rashid watched the man rather uncertainly but gave nothing away as he answered the man.

"Certainly."

Quatre watched the screen for a moment before moving forward and into his father's line of sight. His calm and collected manner seemed only to infuriate his father more. Raberba Winner grit his teeth as he saw his son on the screen; looking as calm as could be. He looked so much like his mother that it was often hard on him to be around Quatre and differentiate between the two. He knew avoiding his son hadn't been the right thing to do but he had been in good hands.

"**What** are you doing there?"

Quatre smirked as observed his father's anger. So his father had found his little project. But he had only found one; his father used his money for the colonies that was true; but he tended to overlook certain things that Quatre did not.

"Surprised to see one of your tools away?"

Raberba's face darkened considerably as he watched his son; completely forgetting about everyone watching them.

"You're still talking like that? You know that isn't true."

Quatre frowned at the man.

"And how would I know that?"

Raberba frowned at his wayward son.

"I have told you so many times before."

Quatre's face twisted slightly as he scoffed.

"When were you ever around. The only time I ever saw you was when you decided I needed to be educated in the business and when you took me to functions and left me there. After all that was over you disappeared again; leaving me to people who hate me."

Raberba's eyes shuttered as he finally realized they had an audience and accepted the truth behind his son's words. He hadn't done right by Quatre and he knew that; but still…

"What have you been doing with the finances?"

Quatre smirked.

"Doing what you over looked. You look over those who you aren't faced with everyday. I found the MO-III satellite and read about its condition and did something about it."

"You shouldn't mess with what you don't understand."

Quatre smirked; unaware of the man watching silently and curiously from the corner he had recently vacated.

"If you think that that is the only thing I've done you are wrong. And you'll never find it all; let alone fix it all. I'll prove that even if I am a test tube child that I can make my own decisions and do things on my own without your people watching me all the time."

Raberba frowned down at his son.

"So you're going to run away to earth?"

"Why not? Maybe then I won't have to deal with the whispering and the scorn. When people turn their backs on you and show only disdain. I'll find my own way to prove that I can't be replaced."

Rashid watched with the others as the fight between father and son seemed to escalate. It was becoming clearer now; he had been right about the boy being able to hear the conversation earlier. But he had always had something of a high opinion of the Winner Master. Yet his son. Rashid looked into the child's eyes as he continued to bait his father; stringing the man along with seeming ease. He was something that needed to be made to understand.

Moving up behind the boy he took hold of his shoulder and spun him around and slapped him across the face. Quatre reeled back and lifted his hand to where he had been struck. It didn't hurt all too much but it had gotten his attention.

"What was that for?"

"Have some pride in yourself. I too…was born in a test tube."

Quatre watched the large man; deep in thought. That was why they had not reacted as he thought they would earlier. Even now, he was getting faint feelings of understanding from the man in front of him but he was also getting what felt like a reprimand of some kind. The man wanted him to accept himself?

0000000000000

Sitting back in his chair as the transmission ended Raberba Winner sighed. He knew he hadn't done right by Quatre; hadn't taken care of Quaterine's boy like she had wanted…but every time he went near the boy he was reminded of his mother.

Quatre's words had struck like a knife. He had stopped paying attention to Quatre as he had gotten older; only coming around to see him every so often. But even so; Quatre was a gentle child; perhaps the rift and the pain caused by his own actions was just too large.

00000000000

"Don't panic just hurry."

Quatre stood up on an observation deck next to a man in the garb of the workers with a receding hairline and an odd mustache.

"Peculiar fellows. We hadn't asked them to do this they volunteered."

Looking at the child from the edge of his vision the man continued.

"These days the world is filled with unfortunate people. Maybe they hope to help them all."

"Why are they doing this?"

The man smiled at the predicted question from the young blonde. He had expected that this route of conversation would affect the boy. He also suspected that the boy was hiding something.

"Not sure. But that man, Rashid, said it was a matter of pride."

Quatre looked over at the man.

"Pride?"

Instructor H nodded.

"Once you've been given the gift of life you must live it to the fullest no matter what…that is the way of the Maganac."

Quatre frowned in thought; catching vague senses of feelings.

"Are they all test tube children?"

Instructor H nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that is why they call themselves Maganac…it means family. They are kinder and purer of heart than anyone. Kind of like you eh?"

Quatre started staring at the man. Him; kind and pure?

"Well; I'd best be going."

Quatre started and looked at the man's retreating back.

"Where are you going?"

The man never stopped.

"I may not look it but I am an infamous mad scientist. They wouldn't allow someone like me on earth. Who knows, maybe I'll hide out at your place sometime…if so then remember me."

Quatre watched silently as the man disappeared. What the? Quatre nearly choked as his empathy picked up a strong bought of nerves and desperation from somewhere nearby.

"Iscariot here; I'm sending you the coordinates."

Quatre turned and noticed one of the Maganac men crouched around the next corner, a good deal of resentment and satisfaction rising in him.

"_The Maganacs are doing everything they can for these people. I can't just stand by and do nothing. But what can I do?"_

Quatre silently moved towards the man as he continued to give out information and became more and more flustered as the man's emotions became more satisfied with each passing minute.

"_Why is he doing this? He has tons of people who respect him; so why?"_

The more he focused on the man's emotions the stronger they became until they were nearly overwhelming Quatre. The strength of the emotions caused him to gasp silently and close his eyes to gain his bearings. Opening his eyes again Quatre gasped at the strands of color he could see around him.

"_Wha-What is this?"_

The colors twined through the air; some leading off towards himself and the man and others just floating around. Reaching out cautiously to feel one of the strands, Quatre jumped back at the sadness he felt from it.

"_Are these…emotions? Why can I see them now?"_

"So then we still have a deal?"

Quatre started and turned his; unknowingly; faintly glowing eyes back to the man. He watched the swirl of colors for a moment before steeling himself.

"_If I can feel the emotions around me…does that mean I may be able to control them too? …It's worth a shot."_

Reaching out to the largest strand with both his mind and hand, Quatre quickly grabbed hold and twisted it like a rope around the man, causing him to freeze. Taking the chance Quatre quickly picked up some actual rope from nearby and tied it around the man as best as he could. Exhausted, he let the strand of emotion go and watched the colors fade from around him. Reaching down, he quickly picked up the communicator and made his way back to everyone else as the announcement began. Unaware that Instructor H had seen the whole thing.

0000000000

"Ho-How did they find us?"

"That was way too fast!"

Rashid shook his head and looked around himself.

"No matter. Launch the space shuttles immediately! Maganac corps prepare for battle."

"You've got a stray."

Rashid turned at the soft but firm voice he recognized as the Winner heir's. His eyes widened only slightly at the sight of the boy with one of his own men tied up beside him.

"Yuda?"

The man said nothing as Quatre moved towards Rashid.

"He was using this communicator."

Quatre said nothing of what he saw; giving only the needed information as he handed the communicator to the Maganac leader. Rashid nodded his thanks to the boy before turning to his 'stray'.

"Yuda; you led them to us?"

"You **bastard**! You sold us to the **Alliance?**"

The man finally answered as he leaned forward with contempt on his face and in his heart as Quatre unconsciously reached up a hand to grab hold of his own heart; something that Rashid didn't miss.

"Pff; takes all I've got just to take care of myself."

One of the other soldiers reached out and grabbed the bound man as another came up behind him.

"Stop it; he's no family of ours now."

Looking up from the communicator Rashid looked down at the boy who stood beside him silently; still holding the cloth above his heart in a death grip.

"Thank you."

Quatre looked up at the man for a moment with a slightly pained look on his face before he smiled.

"No problem. I used to think only of myself too."

Rashid smiled slightly as he rested one of his large hands on the boy's blonde head.

"I'm not so sure about that. You used your family's money to help others didn't you?"

Quatre nodded; confused; as the man continued to rest his hand on his head.

"Then I believe you thought about others more than you think."

Quatre thought for a minute before he smiled up at the man as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He could feel the understanding and gratitude conveyed in the touch and did his best to soak it up; trying to block out the anger that seemed to permeate the room.

A sudden flash of emotion had Quatre's eyes flying open. He vaguely saw the ropes come undone and the man; Yuda; jump forward as he reacted; to what he wasn't sure. Moving quickly to the side he gave a hard shove to Rashid and moved him back, putting himself in front of the man with the jump.

"Look out!"

The shots were fired and Quatre gasped as pain flared through his shoulder; just barely hearing the grunt of pain from behind him as he watched the other Maganac take the traitor down. Grabbing his shoulder Quatre slid to the floor as he felt blood flow through his fingers from the wound.

"Captain!"

Quatre smiled as he heard and felt the concern for the man.

"_Wish there was someone who would care about me like that. …But somehow I doubt I deserve it."_

"Hey; you okay kid?"

Quatre looked up, startled to see one of the Maganac men kneeling worriedly next to him. He smiled a slightly pained smile as he looked over the man's shoulder at the man he had failed to protect from getting hurt.

"Look after your captain. He's the one who's important to you and he is more important than I am anyway."

He heard nothing else as he focused on his wound and trying to stop the bleeding; content with the emotions he felt around him. Gratitude, worry and acceptance.

00000000000

"How many more ships are there to be launched?"

"**Just one.**"

"All right. We've got to stop their pursuit at all costs!"

"Can we do it? There have to be over a hundred suits out there."

"We have thirty nine suits here."

"Wait!"

The men turned to look as Quatre made his way up to them, his shirt partially open, showing the bandages inside.

"I'll go too. It's my fault for not tying that guy up properly in the first place."

One of the men looked at him in shock.

"What are you saying? It was my gun…

"Forget it! This isn't a game!"

Quatre frowned as he looked up at the men.

"I want to fight, as a part of your family, even I could be…"

Quatre paused and thought back.

"No, let me prove that I am useful! I want to be proud of myself!"

"_The leader; Rashid; was right. Perhaps I could do more if I have some pride in myself. I don't want to be a burden."_

One of the men scowled as he looked at the boy from his mobile suit.

"Scram kid or I'll step on you."

One of the others spoke up, staring at the boy.

"Wait Auda. He's serious."

Leaning out of his cockpit a bit more he got the kids attention. The boy was small and looked fragile but…they needed all the help they could get.

"Kid can you pilot a mobile suit?"

Quatre nodded with a smile.

"Leave it to me!"

Auda shook his head and turned to the screen.

"What should we do captain?"

"**That boy saved my life, give him my goggles."**

"Understood!"

Leaning out of his mobile suit Auda tossed the goggles to the kid.

"Hey kid; take the captains suit."

Quatre looked down at the goggles in his hands before looking up with a smile.

"Rodger!"

000000000000

Piloting the mobile suit out of the resource satellite and into the battle taking place in space Quatre adjusted the goggles as he observed the battle for a second.

"**Now be careful kid."**

Quatre frowned as he propelled his mobile suit forward at a pair of Leo's.

"No point in telling me that now."

Coming closer to the Alliance mobile suits Quatre brought the mobile suits bun up and took aim.

"RRAAHH!"

Explosions shook his mobile suit slightly but Quatre ignored this as he took in the raging battle.

"Squad one concentrate fire on the central group!"

"**Right!"**

"Squad two spread out and cover squad one."

"**Got it!"**

"Mr. Auda lead an assault team around to their right flank; I'll drive the enemy towards you."

Auda looked at his screen where he could see the kid in his own suit and nodded.

"Gotcha; and don't call me Mister anymore…you're the one wearing the captains goggles now."

Quatre smiled slightly from inside his own suit; his wound and the emotions on the battle field paining him slightly.

"…Okay. Here I go!"

Auda watched as he waited for his chance.

"He's good."

"**And that's with a wounded arm!"**

Auda nodded.

"Yeah…he's a natural."

The fighting continued as the shuttles continued to be launched.

"**Well done everyone, the last vessel is now clear…now withdraw."**

Quatre nodded to Rashid's image on the screen.

"Rodger. Everyone please withdraw! I'll stay and hold off the enemy pursuit."

"**Say what?"**

"**There are still more than twenty enemy suits!"**

"**You'll be killed!"**

Quatre frowned as he continued to focus his attacks on the enemy suits.

"Don't you want to get back to earth? Now go, quickly!"

"**You've done well…that's enough."**

Quatre frowned as he continued his assault.

"You still don't accept me as part of your family?"

He wanted to have the closeness that these men had, he wanted to feel accepted as he never truly had at home.

"**We certainly do…so let's go to earth together."**

Quatre startled slightly.

"Earth…"

"**It's a place where skies, oceans, mountains and even deserts shine with life."**

Quatre smiled, closing his eyes.

"Sounds beautiful…I'd really like to see it one day."

Taking a firmer grip on the controls of the mobile suit Quatre shot forward.

"I don't…know how long it will take. …But I promise I'll find you."

Focusing his sights he continued.

"And I'll try to be a little stronger by then."

"_I think I understand just a little better now. I shouldn't go to earth to run away…but to find myself."_

000000000000

Rashid sighed as the boy cut transmission with him.

"Everyone pull out."

"**But Captain!"**

"If all thirty nine of us make it to earth we owe it to that Gentleman."

"**Gentleman…you mean the kid?"**

Rashid straitened as he continued.

"We Maganac owe our lives to him. From now on we call him Master Quatre; that's an order."

"**No need for orders; that kid…I mean Master Quatre has earned our respect."**

0000000

Whether he knew it or not…Pilot 04 had been chosen.

**A/N: I really hope everyone enjoyed that…it is really long and I hope I did a good enough job explaining Quatre's power. It was kind of difficult. Just to clarify if I did a bad job; I simply took Quatre's space heart a bit further. He can not only feel but control and manipulate emotions as well. It will be different from Jasper from Twilight though. Please review and the last few chapters of this part of the series will be out soon.**


	7. Chang Wufei

**A/N: I just want to thank Feramore for pointing out a mistake on my part when it came to the pilot designations of the twins. So rather than them being pilots 01 and 06 they will now be 00 and 01. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and waits eagerly for the next one. **

**EIDTED! September 28, 2011**

"**Speaking over a radio."**

Chang Wufei

A.C. 194-L5 colony A0206

Due to long standing tradition, the heirs to the Dragon clan are required to marry at the age of fourteen. Meiran, the daughter of the clan elder Ron Shirin, was engaged to marry Chang Wufei. Meiran prided herself on being the strongest of her clan. And therefore dubbed herself, Nataku.

000000000

"You…you're that scholar boy."

Standing in the traditional marriage attire Chang Wufei stared down the girl who was to be his wife.

"You are dissatisfied?"

Meiran frowned at the boy who was to be her husband.

"A person like you has no right to carry on the line of our proud clan."

Wufei closed his eyes and began removing the traditional garb.

"Oh? Well this certainly wasn't my idea. Do as you please!"

The elder who had been reigning over the ceremony moved after him as Wufei made his way out of the temple.

"Wufei!"

0000000000000

Once, the Dragon clan had been famed throughout all of Eurasia as the strongest fighting group. But eventually there came a time when those in power feared them and forced them off their homeland of China and onto the aging colony A0206 which had been built almost 170 years ago.

000000000000

"Wufei!"

Wufei looked up from his book and adjusted his glasses as he gazed at the girl who was his wife.

"You call yourself a man? I thought after becoming my husband you would change a little but I guess I was wrong."

Wufei said nothing and simply turned back to his book, flipping the page calmly.

"Why don't you practice like the others do?"

Finally looking up, Wufei fixed his stern gaze on his wife.

"Why do you fight?"

Meiran answered without hesitation.

"For Justice."

Wufei sneered and closed his book with a snap.

"Justice? You really think there is such a thing?"

Meiran smirked as she moved into a fighting stance. She was confident in her victory. After all, she was Nataku; she was the best of their clan. Wufei pulled off his glasses and got to his feet.

"Go ahead…"

As the colony began to rain the pair began their fight. The pair lashed out at each other. Kicks and punches were exchanged and eventually Wufei began to push Meiran back. With one last kick Wufei sent the self proclaimed Nataku to the ground.

"Thi-this can't be. How could...I lose? I am the strongest of our clan."

Placing his glasses back on and throwing his loose black hair over his shoulder Wufei stared down at his wife kneeling pathetically on the ground.

"Nataku? You've got a lot of nerve calling yourself that."

Turning Wufei walked away.

"There is no justice…only individual circumstance… A fight based on such a thing is stupid."

"_Why anyone would fight for something that can be interpreted different from person to person is beyond me. What may be justice to one person is injustice to someone else."_

"I-I know that…even so… I wish to fight."

Looking up with tears mingling with the rain falling down her cheeks.

"That is the way of our people!"

Wufei said nothing as he continued to walk away.

"_Yes; it is the way of our people. …But look what ours ways brought us. We were chased from our homeland and sent out to a dying colony because our ways could no longer be understood by those around us."_

0000000000000

"So you think you won?"

"I did win! There is no justice in this world."

Master O frowned as he continued with his work.

"Are you sure? You haven't changed Meiran's way of thinking. All you've done is force your own conclusions on her."

Master O knew the stubbornness of the pair, having to deal with them more often than not. Meiran was the one the clan had chosen to pilot the mobile suit he was building. But Master O wasn't sure she would be able to do it. She was too set in her ways and if the other scientists managed to create their own Gundams, then there may be a need for the pilots to work together. Meiran would be unable to do that, she was too stubborn to listen to anyone else. She wouldn't even listen to her own husband; she would never listen to anyone else…especially when it came to fighting.

"You don't even…do anything with your strength. With your strength and abilities you could change the course of history."

Wufei scowled from his place on the stairs looking up at the Gundam and the old Leo Prototype suit.

"That has nothing to do with me. And besides…no one can change the course of history."

Master O sighed.

"True. But are you just going to sit around and watch as history plays around with people and their happiness?"

Wufei scoffed as he turned back from heading up the stairs.

"Is that why you built these pieces of junk?"

A flash from his hands caught Wufei's attention, causing him to look down at them. His eyes widened in panic as he took in the flames surrounding his hands. He couldn't feel anything, it didn't hurt but…

Shaking his head, Master O turned and watched the young man climb the stairs for a moment.

"Hey Wufei! These 'pieces of junk' need names. Can you think of any?"

Turning his attention from his hands and trying to get out of sight Wufei turned his head.

"Shenlong…That Nataku is too weak to protect the Dragon clan."

000000000000000000000

Sitting in his room Wufei stared at his fireless hands.

"_I know there was fire around my hands. It didn't hurt but I know it was there."_

Turning his hands over Wufei shook his head and turned his attention back to what Master O had said.

"_No one can truly affect history, no matter what they do. So why is Master O so insistent that someone can?"_

With a frustrated and angry sigh Wufei situated himself back against his bed and turned his thoughts to his wife. She was stubborn and frustrated him. She was too presumptuous and took the name Nataku as the 'best' fighter. But even the best could be defeated. Something she did not wish to see. It was a recorded thing. All throughout history those who were strong had been defeated in one way or another…be it by death or by an opponent. But his wife…couldn't or wouldn't see that.

Wufei's eyes widened as smoke filled his vision and the smell of something burning reached his nose. Looking behind him Wufei jumped to his feet, looking from his fire covered hands and arms to his flaming bed.

"Shimatta!"

00000000000000

Alarms blared throughout the colony and people ran to and fro in panic. They knew the danger should they be attacked. They were an old colony and had nothing with which to defend themselves with. Wufei ran from his slightly charred room and out into the streets. Catching sight of the back of his wife's shirt through the crowd Wufei growled and took off after her. The foolish girl would get herself killed.

00000000000000

Master O looked up in surprise as he heard one of the doors of the mobile suits opening. Hurrying out his eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the girl entering the Leo prototype.

"Stop! That's not something a woman can pilot!"

Meiran looked back.

"Then I am not a woman; I am Nataku!"

Entering the mobile suit Meiran made her way quickly out to confront the invading mobile suits. Combat began in the field of flowers within which she had fought Wufei. Looking around her she frowned.

"_The flowers are dying. I have to take this fight outside."_

Running into the field as Meiran fired up her thrusters Wufei yelled; ignoring the flames that surrounded his hands.

"Stop! You don't have the strength to pilot that! Come back! Meiran!"

Meiran frowned.

"Don't order me around! This is a fight for justice!"

"_I am Nataku. I will fight no matter what anyone says."_

Shooting up into the atmosphere Meiran left Wufei making a run for Master O's place.

"Stupid woman!"

"_How does she think she can uphold justice when she doesn't have any strength? She will be killed and then what?"_

Continuing to run he tried his best to ignore the flames still residing on his hands. Outside though, Meiran coughed up blood but continued to face her opponents.

"Come on, fight me!"

And the attacking mobile suits fired on her.

00000000

Master O felt his eyes widen again as Wufei came running past him. He saw the burning hands and the fact that the boy didn't seemed bothered by it at all. Shaking himself slightly he followed the boys path.

"Wait! Shenlong isn't finished yet."

"It doesn't matter; I'm not fighting for justice."

Master O stilled.

"Then why are you going?"

Wufei scowled.

"I am not such a coward that I will stand by while my wife is killed."

Shooting out of the colony Wufei took a moment to take in the situation around him. Mobile suits on the colony surface caught his attention and his eyes widened, even as the fire spread up his arms.

"_That's…Germ Warfare. OZ and the Alliance would really go this far?"_

"BASTARDS!"

Attacking with anger Wufei took out the ones who threatened his home.

00000000000

"…I…I won't lose…not to these people."

Gasping for air with blood coming from her mouth Meiran observed her targets before an approaching signal caught her attention. Wufei moved in and began taking out the targets quickly and efficiently.

"Wu…fei."

Wufei scowled over his shoulder, blocking video footage as the flames continued to spread over his body in his anger and frustration.

"Leave this to me."

Meiran frowned.

"Wufei!"

Wufei scowled as he took out another mobile suit.

"Hurry up and get the hell out of here! A wife should listen to her husband."

"…yes…"

Turning his attention to the last of the suits he moved in.

"Take this."

"**Uh…I won't let Mr. Trieze's name be put to shame in such a place."**

Wufei frowned.

"Trieze…Is that who's behind all this?"

Lifting up the beam weapon he had been using Wufei aimed it at the now incoming mobile suit.

"It's out of power!"

Movement from the corner of his eyes had him turning.

"Meiran!"

Slamming into the OZ mobile suit both the Leo Prototype and the OZ mobile suit were destroyed. Moving in quickly, Wufei searched and gently pulled the form of his wife from the floating debris.

"Meiran… Hang on!"

"No…I am Nata…ku"

Wufei nodded as the flames began to disappear from his body.

"Yeah, I won't call you Meiran anymore."

"You…could praise me a little…I protected that field of flowers."

Wufei frowned in his mobile suit as he directed them back towards the colony.

"…Idiot…"

Meiran smiled as her damaged body lay in the hand of the Shenlong.

"So please…take me there…to that field of flowers."

0000000000

Carrying his wife bridal style Wufei stood within the field of flowers. Meiran smiled.

"So beautiful…I've never appreciated beauty such as this."

Moving further into the field of flowers Wufei gently set his wife down and kneeled beside her.

"Wufei…"

"Hm?"

"I was strong wasn't I? You weren't ashamed of me as your wife were you?"

Wufei closed his eyes as he answered. This was difficult. He said he didn't believe in justice and that his wife was foolish in her beliefs. But in the end…she had been the stronger one of the two of them.

"Yeah, you're strong…much stronger than anyone."

Meiran leaned against her husband's side.

"No, you are stronger…"

Wufei frowned.

"Hey get off me!"

His eyes widened as he received no answer. Turning quickly he grasped his wife's shoulders.

"Hey… Hey open your eyes! I haven't proven myself worthy of being your husband… NATAKU!"

In death she smiled, accepted by her husband as who she truly was. And as the fire burned from within her husband to cover his body in flames, nothing was touched by it. Not her…or the flowers she had fought so hard to protect.

00000000000000

Wufei stood in front of the grave of his wife. Had he failed? He hadn't protected her but had he failed? He wasn't sure.

"Wufei."

He never turned around or acknowledged the presence of the others.

"No one will stop you…go back to your studies."

"No…I will live for justice."

"_For my wife's…Nataku's…ideals."_

Master O stepped forward.

"You'll pilot the Shenlong?"

Wufei frowned down at his once again burning hands and then back at the grave.

"It's Nataku… My wife died protecting that suit so her spirit lives on in it."

Looking up, the fire in his hands reflected in his eyes.

"I…I will change these times. Watch me Nataku!"

"_I will bring justice…I will fight for you and your ideals."_

Master O and the elder nodded as they watched the young man before Master O sighed.

"_Best add extra fire proofing to the cockpit."_

00000000000

Pilot 05 had accepted his place.

000000000000000

**A/N: WOW! That was the hardest chapter to write so far. I thought Trowa was hard but this one was worse. Oh well. I'm going to try to get the last part out soon and begin on the sequel which will have to do with the actual war. Please read and review until then.**


	8. Operation Meteor

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. This is detailing Operation Meteor, again how it is portrayed in episode zero. Also, I'm sorry it took a bit longer to get out but I wanted to post the first chapter of the sequel at the same time so once you are done reading this you can go into my profile and read the next part of this series; the Yuy Twins. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**EDITED! September 28, 2011**

"**Talking over a radio."**

Operation Meteor

00000000000000

Scene 1: The Yuy Twins

000000000

A.C. 195 April 06

On this day the Vice Foreign Minister Darilan and his daughter Relena arrive at the L-1 colony in order to take part in the fifth Colony Summit.

00000000

The crowd surrounding the Vice Foreign Minister and his daughter below was mostly reporters but that didn't mean much to the pair watching from one of the buildings above. Together the pair watched as the man and his daughter greeted people before the smaller of the pair turned to the taller.

"What are we going to do…Aniki?"

The elder one continued to watch the group below them as he thought.

"…"

_Flashback_

"_This may just be your final mission."_

_The twins watched Dr. J from where they stood together, the elder partially in front of the younger and the younger clutching his brother's arm._

"_The Barton Foundation is planning to assassinate Vice Foreign Minister Darilan for finding out about Operation M."_

_The pair exchanged a look before the elder spoke._

"_And so?"_

_Dr. J grinned at his pilots. He hadn't expected for the pair to become as good as they were but they had. He had especially expected the younger to fall behind the older one in his training because he had to be able to adjust to the extra weight he carried due to the Adamantium to be able to get his speed up to what it was before the procedure. But the younger had gone through all of the training he had designed for that purpose and was right up there with his brother in terms of skill._

"_You have three choices…One; you can cooperate with the foundation and kill Darilan. Two, you can stop the foundation and protect the Minister. And three, you can simply ignore this mission. Choose any of the above…it is up to you two."_

_End Flashback_

The older one watched the group for a second longer.

"With your emotions huh…?"

The younger one looked up at him with his deep green eyes, also remembering the words of their late mentor as he stood slightly behind his brother. Looking down at the crowd below, the older one quickly shielded his face and pulled his brother behind him as the Darilan girl looked up towards them. The younger understood immediately and hid his own face against his brother's shoulder.

Once sure that the girl was no longer looking the older turned to look at the assassin they had caught and killed. Feeling his brother slip his small hand into his larger one he nodded.

"We'll leave it be."

The younger one nodded before the pair turned and headed on their way.

000000000000

Scene 2: Duo Maxwell

"Vernier output down by 40 percent!"

"Our propulsion systems are being targeted!"

Looking slightly over his shoulder Duo caught sight of Professor G out of the corner of his eye.

"What now? We can't out run those military ships!"

When he received no answer Duo turned to look more fully at the old man.

"Hey, old man! I said their catching up to us! We'll be caught at this rate!"

G sighed as he stood.

"Can't be helped. We're abandoning ship."

Duo furrowed his brows as he watched the old man.

"Huh?"

Stopping for a moment G looked back over his shoulder.

"Duo, come with me…"

Standing from the pilots chair Duo followed after him.

"Where are we going?"

"To Deathscythe."

Duo's eyes widened.

"Deathscythe? I thought you said we weren't going to go through with Operation Meteor?"

Professor G frowned, not looking at the young teen.

"There is no other choice. We have to cooperate with the Barton foundation for now."

Duo's jaw clenched.

"And massacre innocents?"

000000000000

Scene 3: Trowa Barton

Doktor S looked up from his work on his Gundam Heavyarms at the sound of light footsteps. He rose and eyebrow as he caught sight of a young teen with emerald eyes and a fall of bangs he recognized as one of the ones working on Heavyarms as well.

"Hey. Are you the one who did the magnetic coating on the propulsion system?"

The boy nodded silently. Doktor S smiled slightly at the boy.

"That was splendid work. Where did you receive such skills?"

The boy said nothing as he moved past the ageing scientist with the prosthetic nose. Watching the youth go Doktor S shook his head.

"Well he's an odd one."

Settling in to work on another part of the Heavyarms suit the teen looked up as his 'name' was called.

"Hey No-name!"

Looking over his shoulder No-name recognized Trowa Barton but said nothing as the man came up to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll show you something that no one else has seen."

The man pulled out a picture and showed it to the silent No-name.

"She's Mariemeia, my elder sister's daughter."

No-name said nothing.

"We thought she had died with my sister in X18999, but we found her. She's going to be the leader of earth after we conquer it."

Again No-name said nothing as he looked at the picture in his hand.

000000000000

Scene 4: Quatre Raberba Winner

"This house thinks we don't need mobile suits."

Raberba Winner turned from the window to face the other man.

"We are trying to reach a solution with the Earth Sphere Military through peace talks. People have finally been able to live peacefully in space; there's no way we can hold a war."

Raberba Winner frowned.

"Don't you think this is pointless?"

Instructor H nodded.

"You're absolutely right. If only all the people in the Earth Sphere were like you; I could do without having to make weapons."

Instructor H nodded once more to the man before making his way out of the office. Making his way down the extravagant hall of the Winner house he shook his head.

"Please wait!"

H paused.

"What is it?"

Quatre moved away from the wall he had been standing against.

"There's a resource satellite that has just recently been abandoned. It should be safe to carry on your research there without being caught by either OZ or the Alliance."

Instructor H didn't turn around as he contemplated this as well as the boy who was giving him the information.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Quatre sighed and closed his eyes; he could feel the curiosity coming the man in front of him.

"Because if someone doesn't fight, this war will never end. That's what I think. My father believes peace talks will solve everything. But I think that as long as people want weapons, want to fight; then there will be fighting."

Instructor H turned back to look at the blonde.

"And because you want to become someone with pride?"

He remembered the Maganacs and the boy quite well. Now to see if the boy could do it.

"If you think I can do it."

Instructor H simply watched him for a moment. Quatre looked up with determination.

"I…Want to have pride in myself."

Instructor H smiled.

"Since that time…the gleam in your eyes hasn't changed."

Quatre simply looked back at him.

"Please show me the way."

"Yes."

0000000000000000

Scene 5: Chang Wufei

"Master O I'll ask once more…for what purpose did you build Nataku?"

O watched the young man before him. Wufei had become angry and had taken his late wife's ideals with vigor.

"Because we're dropping this colony on the earth."

In anger, Wufei grabbed Master O's lab coat. The fire starting at his feet this time.

"Did you really think I'd go along with this?"

"The elder is already aware of Operation Meteor."

O was aware of the flames surrounding his pilot's feet but chose to ignore them for the moment.

Wufei's eyes widened.

"It can't be…I won't let you use my Nataku for that purpose."

O sighed as he looked down into his pilot's eyes.

"Wufei…that isn't Nataku…it's name is Shenlong. You need to let go of Nataku's memory, forget about her."

Wufei's eyes widened and the flames around his feet roared higher as he struck O with a hard fist to the stomach.

"Forget her? Say that again!"

O said nothing.

"I no longer consider you my mentor…I will fight with Nataku alone."

00000000000

Scene 6: The Choice

As snow began to fall on the colonies the twins stood together in front of a pile of stones; beneath which was the body of a little dog. A dog that had once belonged to a little girl the pair had once met. And killed in a freak accident on a mission only days later. Between them, each boy clutching one arm, was the bear they had found in what had been left of the little girls room.

"This is one time…I wish we could kill ourselves, Aniki."

The older one nodded. They hadn't meant to kill the little girl. She had given them flowers and had been nice to them. They simply weren't used to that kind of attention from anyone but each other.

"Your mission…"

The pair looked over their shoulder at Dr. J.

"I've decided to go through with operation meteor."

They said nothing.

"You both have three choices…One, go pilot the Gundams and cause a mass murder. Another, kill me and flee somewhere. The last is…"

The twins stared him down as the younger spoke, his voice soft.

"Is…?"

J frowned as he though back.

_Flashback_

"_Doctor look at this."_

_J turned and took the flight suits from the other mans hands._

"_Self destruct devices?"_

"_They are linked to the Gundams Self destruct mechanisms. These are their suits sir."_

_J frowned._

"_What are those brats thinking?"_

"_Sir?"_

_J shook his head._

"_Never mind; modify the priming frequencies on the Gundams. That way…the astrosuits will misfire as well."_

_End Flashback_

"Is…for you to discover."

They never even had to consult each other.

"Hn…Okay."

"Very well."

0000000000000

Scene 7: The Shenlong Gundam

"Oz and the Alliance have already condemned this colony. It would be more useful to use it in Operation M than go out quietly."

Wufei scowled.

"Everything will be fine as long as we defeat our enemies."

"Wufei wait!"

Wufei turned and looked back at the elder.

"Take this with you."

Wufei frowned.

"What is it?"

The elder opened the box.

"This is the 'Altron' passed down from generation to generation in our clan. If you sell it, you should be able to get enough ammo to last you for a while."

Wufei stared down at the heirloom in shock before taking it and bowing.

"Thank you Master."

Looking up at his Gundam a while later Wufei stood strong.

"Let's go Nataku…we must finish this battle quickly."

Five.

000000000

Scene 8: Sandrock Gundam

"Quatre… Fight as you see fit. And use the self destruct device only when you feel you have to."

Quatre nodded as he settled himself into the finished Sandrock Gundam. Settling his helmet on his head Quatre moved his hands easily over the controls.

"This is Quatre. I'm sending a periodic mail."

Quatre smiled.

"I am finally coming to earth. My touchdown point is LTA-8045. I eagerly await the time when I am finally reunited with the Maganac Corp."

Reaching out Quatre ended the transmition.

"That is all."

Sighing, he relaxed back into his seat as he waited.

"I wonder how everyone is doing."

"**Quatre. We're going to slingshot you out."**

Opening his eyes Quatre grabbed the controls in a firm grip.

"Rodger."

Up in his office Raberba Winner picked up the note left by his son.

_War brings sorrow…But we must fight to protect our loved ones from that sorrow…_

"Quatre!"

"_I knew he didn't hold much respect for me but to go this far?"_

And already on his way to Earth, Quatre firmed his resolve.

Four.

00000000000000

Scene 9: Heavyarms Gundam

"Very well then; from now on your name will be Trowa Barton."

Doktor S sighed as he looked over the newly named Trowa. At least this pilot had the skills to not only pilot Heavyarms but repair it as well.

"I leave Operation M in your hands."

Situated in his new mobile suit; the newly named Trowa set his sights to earth.

"Looks like I'm going back to earth after all."

"**This is the special forces unit under the direct control of the Barton Foundation. We have been ordered to assist in Operation M."**

Trowa stared at the screen then to the ships outside.

"**Huh? Who are you?"**

Again Trowa said nothing, taking firm control of his machine and quickly and efficiently destroying the ships as he had during his mercenary years. Saying nothing Trowa simply sent off a message.

_Operation M, proceeding with mission. Treasonous acts engaged… Ships exterminated. Furthermore, Operation M is a failure. As it stands will land on earth._

_Battle Record: 00_

_Recorder: Trowa Barton_

Three.

00000000000000

Scene 10: Deathscythe Gundam

"Duo…steal the Deathscythe. Go to earth without proceeding with Operation Meteor."

Duo smirked as he settled back into the confines of his beloved Deathscythe.

"Heh. Easier to tell them it was stolen.

G appeared on the screen in front of the teen.

"**Congratulations Duo…With this Deathscythe is yours."**

Duo smirked.

"I ain't sayin any thanks."

"**Now to give you your mission…"**

Duo made a face at the screen.

"Huh?"

"**You are to destroy the main motor of an OZ weaponry factory in North America. I'll be uploading accurate maps and an attack route now."**

Duo huffed, watching the screen with a shrewd eye.

"And my reward?"

G smirked behind his hair as he answered.

"None. There is no idiot who would reward death."

Duo grit his teeth and scowled at the old man on screen.

"Crap. If I'm death then your Pestilence."

"Hehe…"

Duo shook his head in exasperation but stopped as G started talking again.

"Your target is OZ. Don't worry about the colony's. Destroy them first, that is your responsibility."

Duo grinned a rather dangerous grin.

"Gotcha. Better to die than be taken over by OZ."

Two.

0000000000000000000

Scene 11: Wing Gundam and Destiny Gundam

"Operation Meteor…At last…"

Situated in their Gundams both teens made any and all necessary adjustments to the system.

"Since Darilans assassination was a failure, the military HQ now knows of the operation plans."

Both teens nodded as they watched Dr. J from inside their suits.

"But in reality the mission will be different. This is the mission the pair of you chose. However, you risk your lives going through with it."

Both teens merely blinked at him before they responded in unison.

"Don't worry…Life is cheap…especially mine."

They cared only for and about each other…who else was there? J sighed.

"Contacts regarding targets may come at any time."

They both nodded.

"Rodger."

This was what they had been trained for and this was what they would do.

"Engage in the missions as quickly as possible."

"Rodger."

J grinned as he observed the pair and their mobile suits. He had designed both suits to look almost exactly the same; confuse the enemy and give a slight advantage to the boys. Both machines could move into 'bird mode' allowing for atmospheric entry and for atmospheric flight. One of the differences in the suits had to do with the weaponry on board. The elder one favored his buster rifle and the beam saber located in his Gundams shield as well as the shoulder mounted machine cannons.

The younger one preferred to use not only the beam saber located in his Gundams shield, but also the combat knives stored in the hip armor of his Gundam and the large 'anti-ship' sword mounted on his Gundams back. He too had shoulder mounted machine cannons and would use them but he preferred close range combat to his brother's long range.

When in bird mode the sword and the buster rifle became the 'nose' of the plane. J shook his head as he thought about the colors of the machines. He had allowed the pair to work on the machines themselves since they would be piloting the things and if they didn't like it he knew they would simply undo all his work later…easier to give it to them now. He hadn't expected for them to switch off when it came to the paint jobs though.

When asked they had calmly and efficiently explained that while it would be confusing to their enemies should they look exactly the same, it might be even more confusing to have a few rather subtle differences. Therefore they had chosen colors that were only slightly different from each other.

The elder one had major color of white while the chest plate was blue. The shield was red and white and the wings were a mix of red white and gold. On the chest of the Gundam the elder one had called Wing was a round emerald like sphere.

The younger one had his mobile suit only slightly different. The only real difference in color was in the chest plate area where the colors were switched. Leaving the sphere as a sapphire like sphere and the chest plate itself green. This Gundam had been named Destiny by its pilot. And looking at the pair now J agreed with them. It would be more confusing for their enemies if they weren't sure if there was one or two because of the slight differences.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts J turned his attention back to his waiting pilots.

"Now then, we need to decide on code names for you."

Neither said a word as J turned to the youngest one, locking his eyes with the determined emerald orbs of the black haired boy.

"You I have decided to call Zeo Yuy."

The newly named Zeo nodded.

Turning to the older one he paused, it had been a hard decision, but he had watched this pair since he had found them and he knew what he wanted this one to be called.

"I have decided to name you after our slain leader…got that? Your name is now Heero Yuy."

Both teens nodded.

"Rodger that."

J nodded.

"Now then, one last thing. You will both meet up at the same point but will be going separately."

J saw them stiffen and shook his head.

"It is a precaution. Heero, you are to go directly to Eastern Eurasia. Zeo, you are to descend in the shadow of an old satellite that the Alliance has set to reach its final destination in the same area as Heero will be landing. You will be unnoticed there."

The pair still looked tense but nodded their heads in acceptance before voicing it themselves.

"Mission Accepted."

One. Zero.

Operation Meteor had begun. Six pilots and six machines. But only five 'shooting stars' would be seen.

0000000000000

To Be Continued in Episode 1 of 'The Yuy Twins'

**A/N: Alright! It's done now and the next part is to begin. The war is only just beginning. And with mutant powers to add onto the stress of the six boys…things are about to become a whole lot more difficult.**


	9. Coming SoonVery Soon

'The Yuy Twins'

This is the name of the sequel to this story here. It is mostly about the war and the pilots. Mostly it is about their struggles with missions, mutant powers and such. I hope everyone enjoys. I will be posting it right after I post this. …I just have to come up with a summary. *grins* Hope you enjoyed 'The Yuy Twins: Episode Zero'.


End file.
